ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Juice Shack
The Juice Shack is a food establishment that sells a wide varity of drinks. It is shown in the series, Brandon 10. Appearance Original Series The Juice Shack is a regular store on the corner of a block. It has a shade of orange and has JUICE SHACK above the door. The interior resembles any other store. The seats are on the side of the store and the line and counter is in the middle which is shown inKidnapped. Alien Force The Juice Shack looks like an average building. It has a shade of a blue and a parking lot. The sign that stands outside of the store is a blue board with their mascot on it giving a thumbs up next to the words: "THE JUICE SHACK" in red. There is also a seating area on the outside. On the inside, it is unknown as it hasn't been seen by viewers yet. It is confirmed that The Juice Shack has red seats and, of course, a counter for ordering. It is pretty obvious that The Juice Shack is just like any other store except with its own uniqueness. Ultimate Hero The Juice Shack has the same appearance as in Alien Force. Products The Juice Shack, which can be assumed from the name, sells a large quantity of juices and drinks. In Alien Force, The Juice Shack has expanded from juices to milkshakes as shown throughout the series. It is unknown if the establishment sells anything other than Juice and Milkshakes. Flavors Juices *Apple *Orange *Grape *Tropical *Berry *Pineapple *Mango *Carrot Milkshakes *Banana *Vanilla *Chocolate *Salty *Kiwi *Coconut *Strawberry *Meatloaf *Marshmellow Appearances Establishment Original Series *Kidnapped (First Appearance) Alien Force *The Tenth Alien (First Re-Appearance) *The Machine *The Rescue Plan *Galactic Law *The Battle For Earth Part 1 *Robot Cops *Enchanted *Trouble on Warasauria *The Haunting *Prince of Mars *Blast to the Past *The Impossible Girl *The Ultimate Device *Web of Terror *Seeking the Truth *Malfunction (Destroyed) *Redemption (Rebuilt) Ultimate Hero *Playtime (First Re-Appearance) *The Ultimate Enemy *Australian Force *Exclusive *Power of Love *Dreamed a Dream *To The Extreme Other Means (ex: Mentions, Cups, etc) Alien Force *Mystery Man (Cups) *A Familiar Face (Cups) *Sparky Runs Away (Cups) *Party Time (Mentioned) *The Magic Within (Cups) *An Extreme Favor (Mentioned) *Deep Under (Mentioned) *Stolen Garbage (Mentioned) *The Caves of the Cold (Mentioned) *Cube Town (Milkshake Mentioned) *Your Mines are Mine (Milkshake Mentioned) *Attack of the Cute (Milkshake Mentioned) *Unusual Experiments (Milkshake Mentioned) *Sale of a Lifetime (Mentioned) *The Bounties (Milkshake Mentioned) *Dimensional Dilemma (Mentioned) Ultimate Hero *Welcome to Atlantis (Cups) *The Big Electricity (Cup) *A Hero's Future (Mentioned) Video Games *Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror (Juice Boy) (Poster) Online Games *BTFF Fall (Located in Downtown) Specials *Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us Trivia *Although The Juice Shack has made its mentioned across Season 1 of Alien Force, The Tenth Alien is its first re-appearance. *The Writer was disapointed when he realised that The Juice Shack only made ONE appearance in The Original Series. *''The Original Series'' design was made when this article was created due to it not getting any attention is TOS. *It is confirmed that The Juice Shack will have more bizzare flavors. *The Juice Shack is Brandon and the team's favorite hang out and place to eat. *It is unknown if the Juice Shack sells anything else than drinks. *Flavors of Juices/Milkshakes can be mixed into new flavors. **Brandon seems to be the only character that mixes his flavors. *As seen in Enchanted, the Juice Shack has a Juice Boy mascot as well as the Mr. Juice mascot. *The Juice Boy mascot came to life in Enchanted and Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror. *According to Brandon, in Enchanted, the Juice Boy mascot sounded like an '80s commerical. This could possibly mean that the Juice Shack was around in the '80s. Category:Food Category:Food Companies Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Locations Category:Locations in Brandon 10 Category:Meeting places